Interesting Indescretions
by ShayDan
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's day takes an interesting turn when he happens upon none other than Albus Severus Potter, favourite son of Harry Potter, in a most unexpected predicament. Rated M. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: The characters are J.K. Rowling's but what they get up to is purely down to me. **

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. Story likely to have strong kinks. You have been warned! **

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting Indiscretions<strong>

**#1**

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes. Rubbing them harshly with the heel of his palms he was sure he must be hallucinating. There was no other explanation for it.

He'd taken his usual short cut down the narrow alley near his flat determined to get home as quickly as possible. The darkening sky and gathering clouds promised rain, rain that would no doubt wreak havoc on his carefully styled blond hair.

Finally convinced that his eyes were indeed to be believed and he hadn't lost his mind, he ground to a halt observing the scene before him with shock and dark amusement. He'd seen many things during his time living in Muggle London but this definitely took the biscuit.

Standing before him, bound and naked was none other than golden boy Albus Potter, favourite son of the one and only Harry Potter.

Scorpius almost clapped his hands in glee as many thoughts of how he could use this situation to his advantage sprang to mind.

Blindfolded tightly, Potter clearly couldn't see him. Scorpius wasn't too sure he could hear him either, not over the unholy racket he was making. Incessant moans fell from Potter's swollen panting lips, as he writhed uncomfortably against his chains. Scorpius's brow creased as he briefly considered that the other man was possibly moaning in pain. Scanning the brunet for injury, his glance landed on a hard, flushed cock, answering his theory with a resounding no.

Unable to help himself Scorpius' gaze lingered on the hardened length, standing proudly in its nest of dark curls. It twitched and flexed erratically as if feeling the blond man's attention, begging to be touched.

Powerless to resist Scorpius grazed his fingertips gently along the flushed cock, feeling it throb at the delicate touch. Flicking his thumb across the tip he smeared the copious amounts of precum gathered there.

As Al's breath caught, Scorpius quickly withdrew his hand, embarrassment burning in his cheeks as he realised what he'd been doing and to whom.

Al's voice was shaky, twisting his head in all directions as if trying to sense the other man's whereabouts. "Who's there?"

Biting his lip Scorpius remained silent, strangely entranced by the other man's writhing which persisted even now. Why exactly was he moving like that?

Growing bolder, Al tried to sound confident, or as confident as one could be in such a situation anyway. "Look I know you're there. As you can see I could do with a bit of help."

Al's hopes of appealing to the stranger's humane side were crushed when his blindfold was whipped off to reveal none other than Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Complete with his smug, knowing smiling.

Squirming beneath the blonde's roaming grey eyes Al tried to brazen it out. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"What am_ I_ doing here? I think the more pertinent question is what are _you_ doing, Potter? You are after all the one who's bollock naked, chained to a railing"

"Way to point out the obvious" Al muttered

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you needed my help? But I'll just be on my way then, shall I?" Scorpius' tone was mocking, unable to hide his enjoyment, the situation far more pleasing than he could ever have imagined. Starting to slowly stroll away he waited for the inevitable plea from Al. One step...two steps...three...

"Stop! Wait!" Al's voice was shrill now, the voice of a desperate man, which of course he was. Turning on heel Scorpius tried to feign innocent, as well as a Slytherin can. "Yes?"

"Could you unchain me...please." Al fought to utter the pleading words, his face reddening with each one. But if pleading was what was necessary to get him out of this mess then plead was what he would do. Nodding at the padlock on his tightly bound chains he continued "The key is attached to the...ugh...in my...um..." he flushed beetroot as he wondered how to explain, before thankfully coming to his senses. Malfoy didn't need the key. "Just use your fucking wand, Malfoy!"

Scowling at the demanding tone Scorpius eyed Al wearily "Watch your mouth Potter. I could easily leave you here. No skin off my nose."

Al's eyes widened fearfully. Swallowing deeply he tried to steady his voice. "No. Please. I'm...I'm sorry."

Scorpius nodded, apparently satisfied. Lifting his wand he paused mid-air, a thought striking him. Why was the Gryffindor so elusive about the key? What was he trying to hide? "What did you say the key was attached to? And where?"

Attempting to shrug but denied by his restraints Al instead tried to look intimidating, his unceasing moaning diminishing the effect somewhat. "Just unchain me already!"

Mouth curving into a predatory grin Scorpius shook his head stubbornly "No, I want to find the key you're so desperately trying to hide."

Scanning the brunet's naked, quivering body Scorpius figured it was a safe bet the key wasn't attached to his front. He did however notice with amusement a rather tightly bound cock ring gripping the base of Al's bulging cock. Chuckling darkly he arched a delicate eyebrow. "Really Potter, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Turning his attention to the Al's rear Scorpius struggled to turn the protesting man in his chains. Finally succeeding his mouth fell open, a gasped "Oh" escaping his shocked lips. Protruding from Al's noticeably perfect ass was a large black object, the mystery key dangling from the end. Scorpius' eyes barely registered the key however, far too focused on the black dildo buzzing furiously inside Al's stretched, reddened hole. Reaching out to touch the object he attempted to remove it, surprised by how tightly Al's muscles clung to the latex curves. Changing his mind he decisively plunged the dildo deeper, ripping a primal scream from Al's lips. Encouraged by the Gryffindor's reaction he continued his ministrations, varying the speed at which he ploughed Al's ass, twisting and turning the dildo, enjoying the Gryffindor's uncontrollable reactions.

He could feel his own erection growing, crushed in his tight jeans, as he watched Al's ass hungrily swallow the rubber length with each inward thrust and stretch wide with each withdrawal. Removing the slippery dildo completely Scorpius was momentarily shocked by the length of it, how on earth was the brunet taking it all? His ponderings were quickly forgotten however when he noticed the sweet gaping hole, now quivering uncertainly as it waited to be filled again. The pink rim was stretched perfectly, allowing an alluring view to its inner depths. Frozen by the tempting sight Scorpius found himself quite unable to look away until he was finally returned to his senses by a loud plea.

"Malfoy, please...You've gotta... You've gotta help me!" Al's voice cracked as the shameful words rushed from his mouth. Scorpius remained silent, dildo still buzzing loudly in hand. What did Potter mean 'help him'? He was helping to unchain him, wasn't he? Or at least he had been before he'd gotten distracted, his traitorous mind reminded him.

"Make me cum. Please... I've been like this...for hours. Please!" Al didn't care how needy he sounded now, how pathetic his begging was. He needed release, it really didn't matter how he came by it.

"Seriously Potter?" Scorpius was thankful he was used to injecting disdain into his voice, and silently hoping Al wouldn't notice the blush tinting the tips of his ears. It wouldn't do for the Gryffindor to know that he had any interest in doing this. No, much better to appear appalled and reap his reward later. "You're going to owe me one, Potter."

"Hmm? Yes. Whatever. Just do it!" Al was beyond reasoning now, beyond caring. He would've promised anything. Anything to stop the burning pressure in his groin.

Sighing loudly he couldn't hide his relief as the dildo entered him again, sliding easily into his wanton hole. Canting his hips awkwardly he tried to meet its thrusts, growing more and more desperate with each attempt. "Harder, oh fuck, harder!" he groaned, his voice echoing hoarsely down the deserted alley.

Smirking deviously Scorpius angled the dildo perfectly, slamming the brunet's sweet spot rendering him a shrieking mess. Vanishing the cock ring with a flick of his wand he rammed Al once more before the Gryffindor came, spurting endless hot jets of cum all over himself.

Standing slowly Scorpius brushed the dirt from his trousers before casting a simple Alohomora, the chains falling noisily to the ground. He barely managed to catch Al before the sated man collapsed in a heap.

"Potter! For Merlin's sake, get up!" Scorpius growled, alerted by footsteps and chatter echoing down the alley. Muggles were coming! How would it look to them to see a naked, cum covered Potter half conscious at his feet. Slapping Al's cheek awkwardly he tried to rouse the brunet. But Al simply stared at him, his green eyes glassy, uncomprehending.

Grumbling furiously Scorpius grabbed the Gryffindor's arms, hauling him to his feet. Balancing him against his chest, he sighed irritably. There was nothing else for it. He'd have to bring him home. Hurriedly apparating them both, they disappeared just in time, the chains on the ground the only evidence that either man had ever been there at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews appreciated!


End file.
